European Patent Applications 166,591 and 275,667 disclose a series of indole-based compounds with activity as prostaglandin antagonists and inhibitors of leukotriene biosynthesis respectively. In EP 181,568 and EP 200,101 are disclosed a series of compounds, containing two aromatic nuclei, which are described as possessing activity as lipoxygenase inhibitors. In EP 279,263 is disclosed a series of indoles, benzofurans and benzothiophenes which are described as possessing activity as lipoxygenase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,733 describes novel indolinones which are antithrombotic and inhibit both phosphodiesterase and tumor metastasis. The chemical preparation of quinolylindoles is referred to by Sheinkman, et al., Chem. Ab., Vol. 67, 54017 (1967), without mentioning any utility for such compounds. A number of N-acyl derivatives of indole-3-acetic acid are described as potential anti-inflammatory agents by Biniecki, et al., Chem. Ab., Vol. 98, 197936 (1983), by Pakula, et al., Chem. Ab., Vol. 105, 190835 (1986), and in British Pat. Spec. 1,228,848.
EP 419,049 Mar. 27, 1991) teaches (quinolin-2-ylmethoxy)indoles as inhibitors of leukotriene biosynthesis.